khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Organization XV
Plot The role play takes place after a currently unknown amount of years after the Kingdom Hearts games. It usually follows the stories of the members of Organization XV, who follow in the footsteps of the original Organization XIII by working to regain their heats back. This is first done by gathering the “strongest hearts” in certain worlds to create a Kingdom Hearts, but after a few encounters with a mysterious villain, it is revealed that Organization XV’s Superior gathered them to do battle with an enemy Organization. Though the role play has quite a serious storyline, complete with death and betrayal, there are many instances where the characters goof off and do things of their own accord. This, however, is usually only when the creator of the role play is absent and unable to give directions for the main plot. The Beginning May 26, 2008 – July 9, 2008 Part 1 begins very ambiguous to the story’s plot. The members are out on their first missions to find the strongest heart in the world they were assigned to. The Superior’s, identity is kept a good secret throughout the early role play; his voice is even kept hidden when he communicates with everyone mentally. Eventually, all the members return to the castle in The World That Never Was with their missions completed or failed, and have a chance to meet. This is when mysterious occurrences begin, like Cinollex’s nightmares of a strange being that is revealed by Cyolx to be his brother, Cyntax. Xoje’s hearing of bizarre whispers is also noted. Soon, the castle is under attack by some unknown enemies, and the Organization must escape to Traverse Town where the Superior will address them. A few of the members are attacked by an unseen enemy, which speaks to Cinollex and attack the group. The Superior appears and helps Cinollex use her Illusion powers to trap the attacker, Cyntax, in Non-Existence. The Superior lowers his hood, revealing himself to the Nobody of Ansem the Wise. He takes on the name of “Xemnas”, ironically. The true plot of the role play is made clear; apparently an enemy Organization was gathered together before Organization XV that would create a Kingdom Hearts, and maybe do more sinister things. The group then takes a day off in Traverse Town, relaxing and recuperating to prepare for a lengthy battle ahead. Cinollex learns a little of her destiny, and Xemnas starts to assign the members assassination targets so that the enemy Organization XIII can be eliminated. All members move out to different worlds to fight their targets, except for Txamt and Rauxlen who go to find the Lexicon in the castle basement for Xemnas, while Arxyn and Kurix go to their own mission in the Underworld. Most of the missions are failed, as the enemy members prove to be very powerful. However, during Xina’s race with Xamcy, her sketchbook becomes waterlogged; “releasing” her drawings. Some of them happen to be all of Organization XV in animal form, which results in the Organization transforming into animals. Before this, Xoje can hear much more clearly from a stranger talking to him; he concludes that they must have sound powers like him. Xemnas waits at Traverse Town, standing on the tower until his members return. Meanwhile at an unknown location, Organization XIII’s leader sends out Laxden to test Xemnas. He is quickly dispatched and killed. Xemnas’s pride is cut short however when a dying Kinxu is brought through a portal next to him. Xemnas can do nothing, even with the Lexicon, and he mourns her death deeply. He notes an engraved quill pen on her body, saying how he gave it to her when “she was just a little girl”. Organization XIII’s leader is revealed to be Xeyla. Weak from their battles, Xanele, Txamt, Rauxlen, Xoje, Cyolx, Xina, and Cinollex take refuge in the Twilight Town mansion. They are soon joined by other members Xemnas, Kurix, and Arxyn when the spell that turned them into animals wears off. Xemnas tells them all of a battle that happened in Non-Existence, during which he fought alongside and against Axel. An assault by Xade is the last straw for Xemnas, and he rallies them to the mansion’s basement, where they find the portal to The World That Never Was. They end up there in separate areas at different times, but the younger members are mesmerized by the song made by Xeyla’s voice powers. Xoje is about to be controlled, but it saved by a cloaked man; revealed to be the one speaking to him all this time. He creates a sound barrier and teaches Xoje to do the same to stop Xeyla. The man, Dryxaim, is confronted by Serox and accuses him of treason, but Dryxaim uses his power of mimicry to kill her easily by using her and Lanerex’s powers. Meanwhile, Cinollex is kidnapped, and Kurix arrives in his new werewolf form to defeat Xeyla, who teleports away in anger. Dryxaim returns to the injured Xeyla in Notre Dame, and convinces her that Serox was the traitor and that he killed her to protect Organization XIII. Xeyla believes him in false trust. Soon after, a final battle is planned by Xemnas, but Xeyla and Dryxaim have their own plans. Xeyla forces Cinollex’s powers over Non-Existence to bring back her dead comrades, so Organization XIII is once more complete. Both Organizations meet at Memory’s Skyscraper engage in battle. Xemnas and Xeyla are locked in mortal combat, and Xemnas tells her that he is her father. Eastxi confronts a captured Cinollex and reveals that he is her father, deepening Cinollex’s extensive back story. Dryxaim enters the battlefield with a strong collection of powers. Cyolx fights Lanerex, Txamt and Xanele kill Xade, and Kurix and Arxyn have an intense werewolf fight with Eastxi. Xoje kills Serox for the second time, and Medyx almost kills him and Rauxlen when Xeyla sends out a mental message to stop the fight. Dryxaim finally takes his own plan into action, however, and sends out his own mental message to continue the fight under the guise of Xeyla. Xeyla is outraged that Dryxaim betrayed her, and vows revenge. Cinollex escapes and in a last ditch effort to stop the fighting, teleports everyone into Non-Existence. The majority of the Organizations find themselves back in Existence at the beach of Twilight Town, where they barely have time to recover before being attacked by the remainder of Organization XIII, now lead by Dryxaim. Cyolx creates an ice maze to confuse the enemies, but it doesn’t help when Xynras traps Rauxlen and Xanele. At the same time, Xemnas, Xeyla, and Cinollex fight a downhill battle against Dryxaim, who exploits his Ultima Form. In some quick thinking, Cinollex uses her illusion powers to disguise herself as Xeyla, and vice-versa. Then Cinollex (Xeyla) fakes her death to trick an angered Dryxaim, who retreats. The members finally have time to relax and eat. During this time, it is revealed that Cinollex inherited lycanthropy from Eastxi, and turns into a young wolf for a small period of time. Dryxaim finds out that Cinollex is alive, and finds a way to scare her out. Xynras captures Xemnas in a magic-proof prison, and then brings Xina to the same place. However, he tortures Xina by breaking her hands, and she is close to death when Xemnas breaks out and kills Xynras, and promptly heals her With that distraction, Dryxaim disguises himself as Xemnas using illusion powers, which seem to take a large toll on his energy, and captures Cinollex, brining her to his hideout at Radiant Garden’s castle, and divulges her true destiny and his motives. He uses Lanerex and Eastxi as his bodyguards, while Medyx hides out of fear. The other members are in shock from the events, and are lead by Axel, who had been part of the new Organization XIII, to take refuge in Castle Oblivion. Xemnas returns, and takes Axel off to the Castle That Never Was to do some classified job. Xeyla and Xoje attempt to retrieve Cinollex on their own, but are taken out by Eastxi and returned to the others. Xeyla plots to kill Dryxaim. Kurix becomes one with his werewolf self, becoming a hybrid, and leads the remains of Organization XIII to defeat Dryxaim and rescue Cinollex. Xemnas reveals that he was trying to find a Keyblade wielder, and works to conjure a Kingdom Hearts. The members spit up in the castle, one half fighting Medyx and the others fighting Eastxi. Lanerex was killed earlier in a rematch with Cyolx. Eastxi is killed, and Medyx is spared when he turns out to be so pathetic. Xina rushes in to fight Dryxaim in her rage, and turns into her own Ultima Form; utilizing a large paper dragon. Dryxaim is too powerful, however, and uses the fight just as an opportunity to gain Xina’s powers, and then she is subdued. Cinollex sees this, goes under a trance, possessed by conflicting entities of Light and Darkness. Darkness gains control of her body, and opens a portal to Non-Existence that begins sucking in everything, and throws Dryxaim aside. Dryxaim is angered, and creates a second portal; causing both to start a vacuum. After Cinollex regains control of her body by fighting Darkness inside her head, she is overcome by Light and stops the portals. Cinollex then returns to normal, but entering a coma. Xina, in an act of revenge, goes to put the finishing blow to a weakened Dryxaim, putting her sword to his throat. Dryxaim had lost his powers to gain control over Non-Existence, so can only open a portal there to force Xina into. When trying to absorb hers powers though, Dryxaim goes insane with pain and voices inside his head, implied to be Light, and falls inside his own portal. Organization XV go to meet Axel at the Alter of Naught, who tells them that Xemnas died while fighting a Keyblade wielder they encountered. Axel attempted to save him, but could do nothing. Finally, he introduces them to the door to Kingdom Hearts, and all are about to go through when Xina runs off. She claims to have gotten so used to her new friends and life that she couldn’t bare to go back to normal. Most others agree to stay with her, and Axel comments that that’s what Xemnas thought would happen. Axel, Medyx, Txamt, and Arxyn enter the bright light, leaving the others in the hands of a new leader by the name of Kaxsra. A man then appears, lowering his hood and telling them that they must prepare, setting the plot up for The Apprentices. The Missing War A project proposed as a means to tie up some of the loose ends of The Beginning while allowing more focus and development for characters who received very little in the initial roleplay. During the events of The Beginning, Xemnas put the members Garyx, Xukare, Taixim, and Kaxus on undercover missions to learn things about the currently unknown Organization XIII. The story is more of a tragedy and takes on a much more serious tone. It could be thought of as the Crisis Core of Organization XV; but less Cloud. The protagonists are the mentioned Organization XV members, and later Txamt. Xynras acts the primary antagonist, proving to be quite a match for the members. The story also explains the intentions of characters such as Dryxaim, who had not known about his powers until the events of The Missing War. The Apprentices July 25th 2008 - March 28th 2009 (Undergoing documentation) The Apprentices begins during a training session for Organization XV, led by their new Number I, Kaxsra, against an army of virtual Heartless. Abnormalities are present from the start, when Kurix runs into the estranged Sephiroth and Xoje undergoes some unusual eye-colour changes. A mysterious pair of Keyblade wielders also show up, briefly wreaking havoc and confusion before an emergency shutdown. Once the group is out of their training, they allow themselves the opportunity to unwind and relax, having spent the last few months regaining their lost numbers and training the new recruits. Soon after though, Kaxsra entrusts them all on missions to retrieve a few items of unknown origin. I couple of these would happen to be the Black Cauldron and the Cheshire Cat. Why he wanted these is a mystery, but the members carry out with their plans. Once the group had returned, Kaxsra took the liberty of combining the items into the Cauldron, setting it aside for another time. The Cat was returned to it’s own world after giving a few wise words in riddle form. The Organization only has so much time to take a breather however, as they are thrust into another series of missions. This time, the members are paired up and sent off with much more vague goals; to find the Apprentices, an elite group of Keyblade Wielders. Kurix is killed for a week in Shibuya while Kaxsra escapes his eyes. Where he went was unknown to Kurix, but he’s too busy being caught up in the Reaper’s Game to think too hard. Xina gets herself into a bloody rooftop tussle, while Niruxa struggles with a familiar face form the past. Xoje is the first of many to be fully possessed by Dryxaim, whose soul is caught in limbo, and uses Xoje’s body to dispatch one of the Apprentices, Donus. Using inherited fire powers form the his mimicked powers, Dryxaim possesses him shortly after the fight, leaving one Nobody very confused. Cinollex and Cyolx are stuck in the Enchanted Kingdom, attempting to sneak into a ball when the former is kidnapped by some mysterious force. The Renegade An in-between roleplay, taking place after The Beginning, where more is learnt of The Apprentices, how they came to form, and their relationships with the other forces of the universe. The Crossing June 15th 2009 - (In progress, undergoing documentation) Characters Main and Recurring characters Cinollex, Cyolx, Kurix, Rauxlen, Xanele, Xemnas, Xoje Dryxaim, Sephiroth, Erathe 'The Beginning' Initial Organization XV members New Organization XIII members Erathe The Apprentices Organization XV recruits The Apprentices The Illuminati Saint Dane, Sephiroth, Dryxaim The Crossing Resurrection: Concepts/Cosmology Non-Existence Where all that isn’t alive goes. Non-Existence, as a location, is the Organization XV’s equivalent to the afterlife. If a person were to die, whatever would remain would be transported there, and couldn’t come back. For instance; a person who lost their heart while also not creating a Nobody would have their remaining body, soul, and mind go to Non-Existence. The only characters that have the ability to traverse this plane are Cinollex and Dryxaim; the later from inheriting the former’s powers. Cinollex can do this because of her destined power to control all of Existence; Non included. From what has been seen of it, Non-Existence is a dreary, gray abyss of nothingness, but it can however, change in regards to a person’s desires or even nightmares. This element has yet to be explored further. Mind Not explored in the Kingdom Hearts games, the mind is used as a device to explain in further detail the anatomy of a being. The mind is obviously what gives a being all of it’s sentient thought, allows for conscious and unconscious behavior, and keeps the untamed wildness of the heart and soul under wraps. If one were to lose their mind, complete insanity would take over. Another important feature of the mind is that it controls the weapon of a Nobody; when one is born, their weapon is designed from the memories and facts in their mind. It is extremely difficult to change, if at all, and requires immense willpower and control over one’s own being. Category:Organization XV Category:Organization XIII Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Nobody